


Silver is Better than Gold

by mysteryinc



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, modern (?) au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryinc/pseuds/mysteryinc
Summary: modern au (i guess?), kinda nsfwish, they're like in their early 20s and just having a Good Time





	Silver is Better than Gold

A small crowd had gathered at the foot of the dingy old stage. The bar was a bit of a hole in the wall place, but a hotspot for queer women, which was why Summer liked it so much. She’d had a gig for about ten months now collecting money and selling raffle tickets to raise money for different charities. The bar usually only pulled in a meager amount, but the genuine effort and atmosphere made up the rest.

A lot of the reason they made money at all, Raven surmised, was because Summer looked too damn good to refuse. She had her seat saved at a table off to the side and closest to the stage. Summer’s perch, when she wasn’t making the rounds in the crowd, persuading folk to donate money for a raffle and a chance to win a basket of whatever random crap the performers for the evening had managed to rake together.

Raven’s eyes trailed Summer hungrily, like a loyal watchdog as she flitted from person to person. A cheap, sparkling silver dress glinted in the painfully bright spotlights, but it didn’t keep Raven from following her across the room. It was only when Summer leaned in to whisper something against a patron’s ear that Raven’s focus faltered. The woman sported a black leather jacket that reminded her all too much of one she had hanging in her closet at home. If Summer kissed her, Raven didn’t see it.

The tricks all worked, though, and eventually, Summer turned back, seeking her seat. Raven quickly stood up and pulled it back from the table for her, and Summer smiled approvingly. The bucket of money was bulging with one dollar bills she’d persuaded people to part with before the entertainment began, and the thick roll of tickets she’d left with had been considerably trimmed.

Raven sat quietly on the floor, her back against the chair leg. There was silence between them while Summer organized the money, but an occasional, absent brush of Summer’s hand across Raven’s hair or shoulder let her know that she wasn’t completely forgotten.

The first drag king approached to the applause of two dozen women, and the steady drumbeat of the song was almost lost to it. Raven chanced a quick look up at Summer, whose eyes were riveted to the stage. For a moment, Raven felt silly for bothering, dropping her chin into her hand, but a moment later, Summer’s fingers twisted gently in her hair.

“The floor isn’t too uncomfortable, is it?” The murmur hardly carried over the sounds of music and cheering, but Raven didn’t dare ask for repetition.

“It’s fine,” she replied easily and honestly, leaning into her partner’s touches.

“I meant in that outfit.” Summer’s eyes flicked to her briefly, searching for any discomfort or sign of a lie.

The remark had Raven’s focus shifting to the leather straps she could feel crisscrossing her back and choking her thighs in a tight, unforgiving hold. Nothing too uncomfortable, but the reminder of the outfit hidden underneath what was already a hefty layer of clothes had her sweating a little. The night was still young, and it would be hours before she’d find any relief.

“I’m fine,” Raven repeated, her cheek falling against Summer’s bare knee.

“You’re very good, darling.” Summer kept stroking her hair, tugging only occasionally if it seemed like Raven was no longer paying attention to the show—but it was hard to, with Summer being so soft with her.

It wasn’t until after the first set that Summer seemed to remember the vibrating bead she’d ordered Raven to hide in her underwear, and Raven’s teeth caught her lower lip hard when the switch in Summer’s hand flicked for the briefest moment.

Summer was the only one to notice the reaction. “I see that it’s working. Try to be more subtle, Rae.”

It was an order coated with a sugar sweet smile, but the threat of Summer stopping was enough to chill the bolt of arousal felt so suddenly between her thighs. Raven composed herself again, now keenly aware of the way Summer’s fingers lingered around the switch on the table, dangerously close to pressing down at any moment.

The next two hours dragged on in agony, and as much as Raven tried to enjoy the show, she’d been built up all night, slowly and methodically between acts. They were so close to going home now, and Raven’s eyes betrayed her feelings over and over again, constantly darting towards the door.

“Don’t waste all this hard work, Raven. There’s no rush.” She didn’t look up as she counted the money the bar had made from the performance.

Raven swallowed, exhaled a sigh. “Can I go out and smoke?”

Summer’s eyebrow twitched. “Don’t calm down too much from it.”

Raven’s fingers shook as she lit up outside, peering in the window every once in awhile to the woman in the silver dress counting money at a nearly empty bar.

The smoking didn’t help the restless urge in Raven. But when Summer finally came out and kissed her in front of the crowd, that sure did. She’d never been so sure she belonged anywhere in her life.

 


End file.
